Arigatou, Genji
by Misa Mitsuka
Summary: Sejak sang bunda pergi beberapa tahun lalu, Genji tak lagi merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang. Sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mampu melelehkan es dalam jantungnya. Membuat jantung itu berdesir nyaman. Spesial For Oguri Shun Birthday


**Disclaimer : Hiroshi Takahashi** **Main Cast :** **~ Takiya Genji** **~ Aizawa Sora** **Genre : Romance**

 **Spesial For Oguri Shun Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Xiumin menatap heran gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu nampak hanya memandangi piring di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak lapar," sahutnya.

Xiumin menghela napas lalu menyendokan sesendok nari kari.

"Buka mulutmu."

Gadis itu mendorong tangan Xiumin pelan, menjauhkan sendok itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak lapar kan, Xiumin?"

"Aku tahu, Jeje." Xiumin meletakan kembali sendok itu. "Tapi tidak biasanya kau tidak mau makan begini. Ada apa? Kau marah padaku?"

Jegun hanya diam. Wajahnya memandang ke luar jendela kafe.

"Jeje." Xiumin meraih dagu Jegun, membuat Jegun menatapnya. "Aku butuh dukunganmu."

"Kau bilang tidak menyukai mereka! Kau bahkan melarangku mendekati mereka, terutama Tamao." Jegun menepis jemari Xiumin. "Lalu kenapa sekarang malah ingin menjadi pemimpin mereka?!"

"Aku tidak menyukai mereka karna pemimpin mereka."

Jegun membuang napas panjang. "Lalu apa yang kau janjikan jika kau kalah?"

Xiumin nampak terdiam. "Aku," ia menatap Jegun serius. "Aku akan keluar dari Suzuran."

"Apa?! Kau gila, Xiumin? Apa maksudmu? Kau-"

"Jeje dengarkan aku dulu," potong Xiumin. "Aku yakin bisa mengalahkan Genji. Karna itu aku membuat perjanjian ini. Aku tidak akan kalah. Aku tidak mungkin pegi dari Suzuran. Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi Genji sangat kuat, Xiumin. Kau tahu? Aku dengar dia bisa menghabisi 4 orang sekaligus."

"Jeje," Xiumin memegang kedua bahu Jegun. "Aku akan menang. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Suzuran."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Xiumin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ya, karna itu aku butuh dukunganmu untuk menang."

Jegun menunduk. "Kapan kau melawannya?"

"Besok sore," sahut Xiumin. "Di lapangan belakang Suzuran."

"Xiumin," gumam Jegun. "Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di Suzuran."

Xiumin mengelus pipi kiri Jegun. "Aku tidak akan pergi, Jeje. Aku janji."

Jegun menatap Xiumin. Menatap keseriusan di kedua mata Xiumin, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kurahap kau menang."

"Aku pasti menang," sahut Xiumin yakin.

'Entahlah, Xiumin. Aku merasa seakan kau akan pergi. Semoga itu tidak benar. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu,' batin Jegun.

o..O..o

Derap langkah kaki memenuhi gendang telinga Genji. Entah kenapa sore ini terasa begitu sunyi dari sore sebelumnya. Satu persatu batu ia tendang pelan, pandangannya lurus kedepan menangkap seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Suzuran. Genji menyerit. Ia merasa pernah melihat gadis itu. Gadis di sana terlihat menoleh ke berbagai arah sambil sesekali memukul tralis yang membatasi gerbang lalu mulai memanggil 'Paman'.

Merasa agak kasihan, Genji akhirnya menghampiri gadis itu. Rupanya sebelum Genji tiba di hadapan gadis tadi, ia sudah menyadarinya. Gadis itu nampak tersentak lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Genji.

Gadis itu nampak kikuk, ia menggeleng. "Tunggu," ucapnya. "Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu."

Genji terdiam. Ternyata bukan hanya ia yang merasa seperti itu.

"Kita teman satu kelas kan?" Gadis itu mulai menebak. "Ah, ya. Izaki pernah berbicara denganmu. Aku ingat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lagi. Genji masih mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku," gadis itu melirik pagar di sebelahnya. "Ingin masuk ke sekolah. Bukuku tertinggal."

"Jangan di sini. Aku tahu tempat lain." Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Genji berjalan mendahului gadis itu menuju ke lain arah.

"Eh?" Gadis itu nampak kaget. "Kau mau membantuku?"

Genji berhenti lalu menoleh. Ia memandang malas gadis yang ada di belakangnya. Belum sempat gadis itu mengatakan apapun, Genji kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

suara derap langkah di belakang Genji membuatnya yakin gadis itu mengikuti Genji. Genji berhenti, di depan sebuah tembok yang cukup tinggi. Ia berbalik lalu menatap gadis itu. "Lompat ke dalam."

Gadis itu nampak terkejut. "Aku?"

Genji menghela napas malas. Ia melompat, lalu meletakan satu tangannya di puncak tembok tersebut. Genji lalu menarik tubuhnya ke atas lalu duduk di atas tembok seraya memerhatikan gadis di bawahnya. "Mengerti?"

"Tapi aku tidak sampai." Dengan pasrah, gadis itu mulai melompat, berusaha melakukan apa yang tadi Genji lakukan. Namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat meraih ujung temboknya.

Sekali lagi Genji menghela napas malas. 'Dasar pendek,' celanya. Ia melompat ke bawah lalu memandang jengkel gadis di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku ingat," seru gadis itu. "Kau ta-"

"Fujirawa," potong Genji.Baginya, lebih baik ia memakai marga Ibunya. Ketimbang memakai marga sang Ayah.

'Eh? Setahuku namanya Takiya,' batin sang gadis.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Ya," sahut Genji lalu membelakangi sang gadis. "Naik ke punggungku."

"Tapi kau belum mengucapkan namaku. Jangan-jangan kau tidak mengenalku. Lalu kenapa kau menolongku?"

Darah Genji seakan naik seketika. Ia membalik badannya lalu menatap gadis itu tajam. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Nona," geramnya. "Sekarang terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk masuk!" Genji membalik tubuhnya, berniat meninggalkan gadis itu.

"T-tunggu,"

Genji sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seruan itu. Ia tetap melangkah pergi. Sampai tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kecil menarik seragam yang ia gunakan.

"M-maafkan aku. Tolong bantu aku, buku itu sangat penting. Aku mohon tolong aku mengambilnya."

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Genji seakan luluh dengan permohonan gadis kecil di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu cukup ikuti kata-kataku. Dan jangan banyak bertanya. Mengerti?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya.

"Bagus," desis Genji. "Aizawa Sora."

o..O..o

"Kau ikut kedalam?" Tanya Sora setelah ia dan Genji berhasil masuk kedalam sekolah.

Genji tidak menjawab. Tapi ia mengikuti langkah Sora.

"Aku meninggalkan bukunya di kelas," ujar Sora memecah keheningan.

Genji hanya bergumam kecil menanggapinya.

Sora menatap sekeliling. Hari ini hari minggu, jelas sekolah nampak sepi. Terlebih ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Ia menggigir bibir bawahnya saat hembusan angin seakan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sungguh, seandainya di sampingnya adalah Izaki atau mungkin Seki. Sora tidak akan ragu untuk menggandeng tangannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia memang sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu. Tapi ini bahkan pertama kalinya Sora berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang setahunya bernama Takiya Genji. Tapi kenapa tadi ia menyebutkan nama Fujirawa?

Genji membuka pintu kelasnya. 11B, lalu melihat kedalam kelas. "Dimana bukumu?"

"Ada di bawah mejaku." Selesai mengatakan itu, Sora buru-buru masuk kedalam kelas lalu menuju mejanya. Wajahnya nampak lega saat menemukan buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau di mejanya. Sora tersenyum. Merasa sangat lega telah menemukan buku itu. Ia lalu menatap Genji yang berada di depan pintu.

Genji tersentak, ia merasa ada yang aneh saat Sora menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lalu barbalik. "Cepatlah," ujarnya.

Sora segera keluar dari kelasnya lalu menghampiri Genji. "Terimakasih."

Genji hanya menggumam kecil. Lalu kembali berjalan mendahului Sora.

"Ano," ujar Sora. "Setahuku namamu Takiya Genji."

Genji berhenti melangkah, sontak itu membuat Sora ikut menghantikan langkahnya. "Namaku Fujirawa. Bukan Takiya."

Sora terdiam. "Maaf, aku mungkin salah membaca papan namamu." Ujarnya seraya melirik loker yang ada di sebelahnya. Loker itu jelas tertulis nama 'Takiya Genji.'

Genji tak menghiraukan ucapan Sora. Ia terus melangkah menuju ke belakang sekolah. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ia dan Sora akan masuk tadi. Setelah sampai di atas tembok, Genji melompat keluar. Ia lalu menonggak menatap Sora yang masih ada di atas seraya memeluk erat buku di dekapannya.

"Turun," ujarnya.

Sora menggeleng. "Bagaimana caranya? Jika aku melompat sepertimu. Badanku akan remuk. Mungkin tulang kakiku juga akan patah. Di bawah sana aspal. Dan bukan rumput tebal seperti di dalam."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Genji menghela napas pasrah. 'Kenapa aku harus bertemu gadis merepotkan ini?'

"Kalau begitu selamat bermalam di sana," ujar Genji seraya pergi menjauh.

"T-tunggu. Fujirawa Tunggu. Bantu aku." Sora terus berteriak. Sementara Genji seakan tuli, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Baginya, membantu gadis itu masuk kedalam sekolah dan menemaninya mengambil buku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantunya. Sekarang gadis itu hanya perlu berpikir bagaimana cara turun dari sana.

"Genji?!"

Genji menyerit. Apa ia baru saja mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya Genji? 'Dasar!' Batinnya. Genji membalik tubuhnya, bermaksud melihat seberapa cerdas otak gadis itu untuk bisa turun dari atas sana. Namun matanya membelak saat melihat gadis itu malah menggantung tubuhnya di tembok itu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, sementara jarak antara kaki Sora dan tanah masih sangat jauh. Bahkan buku yang ia pengang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

Sora merasa tangannya sudah mati rasa. Ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya sangat berat, ia bahkan tidak bisa menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam. Ia merasa kakinya masih jauh menapak tanah. Ia ingin minta tolong, tapi tak tahu pada siapa. Pemuda yang tadi menolongnya bahkan mungkin sekarang ini sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Genji?!" Ia berteriak. Berharap yang ia panggil akan menolongnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sora rasanya ingin menangis. 'Mungkin jika jatuh, rasanya tidak akan terlalu sakit,' pikirnya.

Sora menghirup napas dalam. Bersiap untuk melompat ke bawah, ya. Semoga rasanya tidak sakit. Sora melepas pegangannya dari tembok. Ia memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit di kaki juga tubuhnya. Namun semua itu tak kunjung ia rasakan, karna sebelum tubuh Sora benar-benar menyentuh aspal, seseorang menahannya. Membuat Sora jatuh kedalam dekapan orang tersebut.

Belum sempat Sora membuka mata, orang tersebut membalik badan Sora lalu membentaknya. "Kau ini Bodoh atau bagaimana?! Bukan begitu cara turun dari sana!"

Mata Sora langsung berkaca-kaca. Belum pernah ia mendapat bentakan seperti itu dari seseorang yang bahkan baru berbicara dengannya. Isakannya langsung terdengar. "Maaf,"

Genji terdiam. Ia heran kenapa gadis di hadapannya menangis.

"Kupikir memang begitu seharusnya. Tadi kau turun dengan mudah. Jadi, kukira rasanya tidak akan sakit," tutur Sora dengan sedikit isakan juga kepala yang tertunduk.

"Bodoh!"

Genji semakin heran, kenapa isakan gadis itu semakin kencang?

"Berisik! Bisakah kau berhenti menangis, Nona Aizawa?!"

"Jangan membentaku seperti itu," protes Sora. "Kau membuatku takut."

Genji menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Merasa frustasi berhadapan dengan gadis menyebalkan ini. "Memang begini cara bicaraku."

"Izaki tidak pernah bicara dengan nada seperti itu," bantah Sora seraya mengusap pipinya sendiri. Membersihkan air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Aku bukan Izaki."

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah seperti Izaki."

Gusar, Genji menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Kau ini benar-benar," desahnya pasrah.

"Takiya- ah maksudku Fujirawa, teri-"

"Genji saja," ucap Genji jengah."Tidak perlu memanggil margaku."

Sora mengerjapkan matanya menatap Genji. "Boleh?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya tadi," Genji kembali mengingat saat Sora meneriakan nama 'Genji' dan bukan Takiya atau Fujirawa.

"Kalau begitu kau harus panggil aku Sora."

Genji membungkuk, mengambil buku yang tergeletak di tanah lalu menyerahkannya pada Sora. "Kenapa?"

"Karna--ah terimakasih. Karna aku memanggil nama belakangmu. Kau juga panggil nama belakangku."

Genji menyerit. "Harus begitu?"

Sora mengangguk. "Seki dan Izaki juga begitu."

"Kenapa kau selalu menyamakan aku dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Karna hanya Izaki dan Seki teman laki-lakiku," sahut Sora. "Jadi kurasa seharusnya Genji juga bersikap seperti mereka."

Genji tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sora. "Kau ini,"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Genji." Sora membungkuk, sementara Genji hanya terdiam.

"Hn," sahutnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

'Takiya Genji, atau Fujirawa Genji?' Batin Sora saat melihat Genji menjauh.

'Kenapa dia tidak mau dipanggil Takiya?'

o..O..o

Seperti biasa, yang Genji lakukan saat jam istirahat adalah menuju atap. Ditemani beberapa komik dan juga lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Namun belum sempat ia keluar kelas, dari mejanya, ia bisa melihat Yoko. Seniornya yang kini berada di tahun ketiga.

Bukan hanya itu, Genji bahkan melihat Sora berdiri dan menghampiri Yoko.

"Terimakasih, Sora. Kau bisa minta bantuanku jika perlu. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih," ujar Yoko setelah menerima sebuah buku dari Sora.

Genji menyerit. Ia ingat, itu buku yang kemarin Sora ambil. Tapi kenapa diberikan pada Yoko?

"Aku senang bisa membantu, Senpai," balas Sora.

Yoko nampak tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat membantu. Kalau begitu kutinggal ya. Jaa."

Izaki nampak menghampiri Sora. "Lagi?" tanyanya.

Sora menunduk. "Yoko Senpai hanya meminta bantuanku, Izaki."

"Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri, Sora. Kau harus bisa menolaknya. Sekali saja. Kau hanya membuat repot dirimu sendiri," tutur Izaki lembut.

"Aku mengerti," balas Sora pelan. "Aku hanya berusaha menolongnya."

Izaki menghela napas panjang. "Katakan jika kau butuh bantuan, hm?" Izaki mengacak pelan surai Sora.

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih, Izaki."

"Aku ke kantin. Berkumpul bersama GPS. Kau tahu dimana ingin mencariku."

Lagi-lagi Sora mengangguk. "Oh ya, Izaki. Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Siapa saja, GPS itu?"

Izaki nampak tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Genji, lalu kembali menatap Sora. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Sora menggeleng. "Yang kutahu, Seki bukan GPS."

Izaki tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Kau pasti akan terkejut. Jika tahu siapa ketua kami."

"Kalian punya ketua?"

Izaki tertawa. "Tentu saja," ujarnya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, nee?"

Sora mengangguk. Setelah Izaki keluar, Sora bisa melihat dengan jelas, jika Genji berjanjak dari kursinya.

'Aku hanya perlu memikirkan urusanku dengan Xiumin nanti sore,' batin Genji seraya memakai earphonenya.

o..O..o

Rintihan Xiumin kembali terdengar, senada dengan tubuhnya yang juga terhempas ke tanah. Napasnya sudah satu-dua. Darah memenuhi sudut bibir juga hidungnya.

"Argh!" Xiumin kembali merintih saat kaki Genji meninjak dadanya. Tak lama kemudian Genji berjongkok lalu mencengkram kerah seragam Xiumin.

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan ini, Xiumin," desis Genji seraya kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Xiumin.

"XIUMIN!" Sebuah seruan membuat Genji menghentikan aksinya. Seorang gadis berambut ikal nampak berlari ke tengah lapangan belakang Suzuran. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Xiumin. Meletakan kepala Xiumin di atas pangkuannya. "Xiumin? Bangun."

Xiumin perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum, melihat gadis pujaannya ada di hadapan matanya, memangku wajahnya, juga mengkhawatirkannya. "Jeje," gumam Xiumin.

Ingin rasanya Jegun menangis, melihat kondisi Xiumin yang begitu mengenaskan. Sungguh berbeda jauh dengan kondisi Genji. Perlahan ia mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Xiumin.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Xiumin! Kau bilang akan menang!" Sulut Jegun penuh emosi.

"Kau kalah, Xiumin. Tepati janjimu," ujar Genji pelan. Membuat Jegun menonggak.

"Kau tidak punya hati, Takiya!"

Genji tertawa sinis. "Fujirawa," ralatnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada teman-temannya, GPS. Yang nampak bersorak menyambut kemenangannya. Namun mata Genji tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang gadis, yang juga datang bersama Jegun. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak ikut menghampiri Xiumin seperti yang Jegun lakukan. Genji melangkah meninggalkan Xiumin juga Jegun. Niatnya ingin menghampiri GPS, namun ia berpapasan dengan Sora.

"Kau," lidah Sora seakan kelu saat menatap darah di sudut bibir Genji. "Jadi, Genji adalah ketua GPS?"

Hal aneh itu kembali muncul, Genji merutuki dirinya sendiri saat hati nuraninya berharap gadis di hadapannya akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Jegun lakukan pada Xiumin.

Entah kenapa, Genji ingin Sora mengkhawatirkannya.

Genji tidak menjawab. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban apapun, Sora segera menghampiri sahabatnya, Jegun.

Genji mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan gejolak tangannya yang sangat ingin menahan gadis itu.

"Selamat, Genji!" Seru Chuta seraya merangkul Genji.

"Ketua kita," timpal Makise.

"Aku memang yakin Genji akan menang," yang lain terus menimpali. Seolah tak peduli akan kondisi Xiumin di tengah lapangan sana.

"Jeje," ujar Sora pelan.

"Cari bantuan, Sora. Xiumin harus dibawa pergi," usul Jegun menahan isakannya.

Sora mengangguk. Ia menghampiri Izaki yang tengah bersama GPS. Menarik tangannya agar mau membantu Xiumin.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sora. Xiumin musuh GPS," tolak Izaki.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, Izaki?! Xiumin kesakitan! Dia butuh bantuan!" geram Sora.

Genji menoleh saat mendengar suara Sora. Ia melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak punya hati! Aku benci! Aku benci Izaki! Izaki, kau jahat!" Sora pergi, berlari menghampiri seseorang yang mungkin masih ada di Suzuran dan bisa membantunya.

"S-sora?" gumaman kecil Izaki berhasil tertangkap oleh telinga Genji. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jegun dan Xiumin yang masih ada di tengah lapangan. Tak lama kemudian, Sora datang. Bersama Seki dan juga Suga. Mereka membantu Jegun membawa Xiumin berdiri dan pergi dari lapangan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Genji?" tanya Tamao.

Genji menoleh lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku rasa aku ingin tidur. Sampai bertemu besok, GPS."

"Xiumin akan mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Akemi.

"Itu perjanjiannya," sahut Genji. Genji lalu memandang Tamao.

"Tamao, kuturuti keinginanmu. Kau bisa mendekatinya sesukamu sekarang."

Tamao tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih."

o..O..o

Genji menutup buku ditangannya saat mendengar seruan.

"Perpustakaannya sudah mau ditutup, Anak Muda."

Genji mengangguk. Ia menyimpan kembali buku-buku yang ia baca. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 10.00, pantas saja perpustakaan akan tutup.

"Kau, dari Suzuran ya?" Tanya sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ya," sahut Genji.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu tersenyum. "Suzuran memang berbeda. Aku sering melihat siswa Suzuran kesini. Kau yang paling sering."

"Tidak," bantah Genji. "Aku hanya ingin tidur di sini. Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling nyaman untuk tidur."

Penjaga perpustakaan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu berbohong, nak."

"Aku permisi, Paman," Genji berpamitan. Sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpustakaan kota tersebut.

"Jangan."

Genji menyerit. Siapa yang berbicara? Seperti suara seseorang. Ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Suara itu berasal dari gang kecil di depannya.

"Aku mohon. Aku harus pulang. Ibu pasti menungguku."

Lagi, itu suara yang sama yang tadi Genji dengar.

"Ssstt, diamlah. Kami janji akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi temani kamu dulu malam ini, oke?"

Kini terdengar riuh tawa laki-laki. Mungkin, sekitar 2 atau 3 orang.

"Jangan. Aku mohon lepaskan aku."

Genji mengenal suara itu. Itu suara yang sama, gadis yang memanggilnya 'Genji' saat mereka baru berbicara. Ya, itu suara Sora.

Suara tawa semakin terdengar, bersamaan dengan teriakan Sora. Awalnya Genji berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya, toh itu bukan urusannya. Tapi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang menggerakan kakinya untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon."

Tangan Genji terkepal saat di depannya kini terlihat Sora tengah terpojok oleh seorang laki-laki yang sibuk merobek jaket yang Sora kenakan. Serta 2 temannya yang memegangi kedua tangan dan kaki Sora. Genji melepas tasnya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana lalu menghampiri laki-laki itu. Ia menarik salah satu dari mereka, menjauhkannya dari tubuh Sora.

"Siapa ka-"

Kata kata mereka terpotong saat Genji mengacungkan pistol pada mereka.

"Pergi," ucap Genji dingin.

Salah satu laki-laki itu tertawa. "Itu pasti pistol mainan. Mana mungkin anak SMA mempunyai pis-"

Lagi lagi kata-kata laki-laki itu terpotong saat Genji menembakan pistol itu menembus dinding. "Aku Yakuza. Sangat mudah bagitu mendapat pistol ini. Sekarang pergi atau timah ini akan menembus otak kalian," ancamnya.

Mereka mendecih lalu melirik Sora yang tampak terduduk sambil menangis. "Kau membuat kami kehilangan makan malam."

Genji menurunkan pistolnya saat dirasa mereka benar-benar pergi. Ia memasukan kembali pistol kedalam tasnya lalu berbegas menghampiri Sora. Gadis itu nampak menangis kuat sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?"

Sora menggeleng. "K-karna kau datang," ucapnya susah payah. Genji melirik ke samping, jaket Sora yang sudah sobek, serta beberapa kancing seragam Sora yang terjatuh. Ia segera membuka jasnya lalu memakaikan jas itu pada Sora. "Semoga itu bisa menutupi seragammu. Rokmu tidak bermasalah bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Sora hanya menggeleng.

Genji menghela napas saat mendengar isakan Sora tak kunjung mereda. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau dari mana?"

"S-sekolah. Aku baru saja pulang," sahut Sora pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menjemputmu?"

"Ayah sedang lembur,"

"Izaki?" Tanya Genji.

Tangisan Sora semakin kuat. "Izaki tidak bisa menjemput. Dia ada urusan. Begitu juga dengan Seki."

Entah sudah berapa kali Genji menghela napas. Ia perlahan menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Sora. "Sudah, jangan menangis."

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Genji harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat gadis kecil dihadapannya ini diam atau setidaknya berhenti menangis.

"Aizawa? Kau bisa berhenti menangis kan? Kau tidak lelah menangis terus?"

Ucapan Genji sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, dengan adegan dalam salah satu anime yang pernah ia tonton. Saat karakter pria harus menenangkan karakter wanita. Tapi apa iya harus ia praktekan? Ah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

Perlahan Genji melingkari tubuh Sora dengan tangannya pelan, Genji menarik Sora kedalam pelukannya. Berharap dengan begitu, Sora bisa berhenti menangis.

Mata Genji membelalak saat merasa gejolak aneh dalam dadanya kembali terasa bahkan kini lebih kuat. Seakan memompa jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat.

"Genji,"

Es dalam jantung Genji seakan meleleh mendengar isakan kecil yang menyerukan namanya.

"Aku takut. Bagaimana jika mereka kembali. Aku takut."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak akan kembali."

"Terimakasih, Genji. Terimakasih."

Genji mengepalkan tangannya, saat rasa sakit mulai menjalar di jantungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit mendengar isakan Sora?

o..O..o

"Jadi, Genji adalah seorang yakuza?"

"Bukan," sahut Genji.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapat pistol itu? Bukankah-"

"Aku menemukannya di rumah," potong Genji. "Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa harus membawanya."

"Ayahmu polisi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sora menyerit, merasa aneh dengan jawaban Genji. "Ayahmu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah? Aku yakin tidak ada pelajaran tambahan sampai selarut ini," potong Genji seraya melirik Sora yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sora nampak mengeratkan genggamannya pada jas milik Genji di tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang sepatunya sendiri. Malam yang begitu sepi, bahkan tidak ada orang lain di halte selain Sora dan Genji.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas," sahut Sora pelan.

"Aku tidak merasa kelas kita mendapat tugas yang sulit."

Sora meremas pinggiran tempat duduk yang ia duduki. "Y-yoko Senpai,"

"Yoko Senpai meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Katanya tugas itu mendadak, dan harus dikumpukan besok pagi. Karna itu aku mengerjakannya di perpustakaan sampai larut malam," jelasnya.

Genji terdiam, tak dipungkiri, rasa kesal perlahan muncul dalam dadanya. "Buku yang kemarin kau ambil, itu juga miliknya?"

Sora mengangguk.

"Kenapa ada padamu?"

"A-aku mengerjakan tugasnya, aku baru mengerjakan sebagian, dan bukunya tertinggal di kelas." Sora menonggak saat tiba-tiba Genji berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jika aku tahu, kau dalam situasi seperti ini karna orang yang sama, Yoko Senpai. Aku tidak akan menolongmu, Aizawa."

Mata Sora membulat. "A-aku-" kata kata Sora berhenti saat Genji mendorong bahunya hingga ia terpojok ke belakang dinding dengan posisi yang masih duduk. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Genji?"

"M-menjauh," Sora memalingkan wajahnya saat Genji semakin mendekat. Kedua tangannya menahan bahu Genji, setidaknya agar masih ada jarak yang tersisa.

"G-genji?" Sora semakin takut hanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Pasalnya, ia yakin wajah Genji kini benar benar dekat.

"Aku ingin minta tolong," ucap Genji tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Diam dan nikmati."

"T-tidak," tolak Sora. "TIDAK!" Entah kekuatan dari mana, Sora mendorong tubuh Genji menjauh.

"Seperti itu," ucap Genji. "Kau harus bisa menolak apa yang tidak kau inginkan."

Sora terdiam, masih memandang ke bawah. Merasa terlalu takut untuk melihat Genji. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja Genji keluarkan.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan apapun. Genji mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku di halte dekat perpustakaan kota. Sora bersamaku. Cepat kesini. Aku tidak bisa menunggunya terlalu lama," Genji berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Bawakan juga jaket untuknya,"

"Baik. Aku tunggu"

Genji memasukan kembali ponselnya. "Izaki akan menjemputmu."

Sora masih terdiam.

"Lain kali,"

Sora mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Genji mulai serius.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menolongmu lagi. Aku benci, menolong seseorang yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri."

"Seakan-akan," mata Genji menatap lurus jalanan sepi di hadapannya. "Aku mengoperasi seseorang yang menambakan peluru ke dadanya sendiri."

Tawa miris terdengar. "Seperti orang Bodoh saja."

Mata Sora kembali berkaca-kaca. Entah, ucapan Genji terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Dadanya seakan sesak, Izaki sering mengingatkannya untuk tidak lagi menolong Yoko. Tapi, bukan kata-kata seperti itu yang Izaki gunakan untuk memberitahunya.

Hening, itulah susana yang tercipta antara Genji dan Sora. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak berminat membuka obrolan. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya mungkin.

Sampai Sora memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Kenapa Genji tidak pulang saja?" Sora berucap dengan suara tercekat.

Genji melirik Sora, heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata demikian?

"Aku bisa menunggu Izaki sendiri."

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku pergi," ucap Genji. Ya, seharusnya ia pergi sejak tadi. Kenapa juga ia malah rela hati menunggui Sora? Tapi entah kenapa, seakan sebuah tangan tak kasat mata menahan nuraninya untuk pergi.

Namun kini ia yakin, ia akan pulang. "Aku-"

"Sora! Genji!" Kepala keduanya menoleh. Melihat seorang pemuda setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Sora?" Tangan kekarnya mengusap pipi Sora, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening gadis itu. "Daijoubu?"

Sora berhambur memeluk Izaki. Merasa perlu mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia coba tahan.

"Ada apa?" Izaki menatap Genji. Mencoba meminta jawaban.

Genji menaikan bahu acuh, tidak peduli.

"Aku pulang. Jaga baik-baik gadis kecil itu jika memang dia berharga untukmu."

Hanya itu yang Genji ucapkan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sora dan Izaki.

"Sora, hei." Dengan lembut Izaki melepas pelukannya. Berjongkok di hadapan Sora, mencoba menatap kedua manik caramel yang selalu ia kagumi. "Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

"Apa aku ini tipe orang yang menyusahkan orang lain demi menolong temanku?"

Izaki terkejut saat tiba-tiba bibir Sora berucap. "Apa yang terjadi?" Lagi, poni berantakan disingkirkan, naik ke kepala. Membuat akses menatap wajah mungil Sora terbuka. "Kenapa memakai gakura Genji?"

Sora menggeleng. Merasa tak mau menceritakan apa yang sudah ia alami.

"Aku ingin pulang, Izaki."

Izaki mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo. Aku bawa jaketmu. Mau ganti?"

Sora kembali menggeleng. Entah malas atau, ia masih ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Genji.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

o..O..o

"Izaki!"

Genji yang sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah buku, menyerit heran saat mendengar pekikan Tamao. Tamao tampak terenggah-engah menuju meja Izaki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izaki penasaran.

"Gadis yang selalu bersamamu itu," napas Tamao masih satu-dua.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sora?"

Tamao mengangkat satu tangannya, pertanda ia belum sanggup bicara karna napasnya yang belum stabil. "Aku melihatnya di UKS. kudengar sebuah motor menabraknya saat ia menyebrang di depan."

Jantung Genji seakan berhenti. Apa yang Tamao katakan barusan? Sora tertabrak? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Semua pikiran itu berputar di kepala Genji. Entah apa yang menggerakannya,tapi ia bangkit. Dan segera berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Mendahului Izaki yang masih berbicara dengan Tamao.

Langkah Genji semakin cepat, ia tak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perlu memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan apa yang memenuhi jiwanya, seakan menarik kedua kakinya untuk terus melangkah lebih cepat menuju UKS.

Mata Genji menatap sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri di depan kelas 11D. Genji mengenali gadis itu, itu Sora.

"Sora!"

Sora yang tengah berbicara dengan Jegun sontak terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya.

Sora nampak tersenyum tipis saat Genji berjalan menghampirinya. "Ge-"

"Kau! Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Sora terdiam saat Genji memotong ucapannya. Ia menyerit heran. "Aku? Aku tak apa." Sora melirik Jegun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Takiya?" Tanya Jegun heran.

Genji menatap Jegun tajam. Seolah menatakan -jangan-ikut-campur- namun Jegun seakan tak peduli.

Genji mengepalkan tangannya. 'Sial kau, Tamao!' Ia sadar telah di bohongi.

"Genji?" Panggilan Sora memecah kekesalan Genji. "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu khawatir?"

"Siapa yang khawatir padamu?" bantah Genji.

"Jadi Genji khawatir padaku?" Tebak Sora spontan.

Genji membuang wajahnya ke lain arah. Merasa Bodoh telah mengatakan hal itu.

Senyuman Sora semakin mengembang. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu seperti itu, Genji. Kau terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang khawatir." Sora tertawa pelan.

"Aah, aku mengerti sekarang," ucap Jegun tiba-tiba. "Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai Sora. Benar begitu, Takiya?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Kim!" Sahut Genji. " Kenapa tidak kau urusi saja kekasihmu yang baru saja keluar dari Suzuran. Bagaimana kabarnya di otori, hm?"

Raut wajah Jegun berubah seketika. "Kau kelihatan sangat senang telah mengalahkannya, Takiya?"

"Tentu," sahut Genji. "Orang Bodoh seperti dia bukan tadinganku."

Suasana makin memanas.

"Kau curang! Aku melihatmu memukul tengkuknya!" Jegun tak terima Xiumin dihina.

"Dia menaburkan debu ke mataku," balas Genji. "Dia bahkan sempat mengeluarkan sebatang besi."

"Xiumin tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau hanya melihat dari satu sisi, Kim. Jadi jangan berlagak tahu. Kenyataannya kekasihmu itu tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut."

Jegun semakin geram kepalan tangannya terangkat. "Diam kau, Takiya!" Namun kepalan tangannya tertahan di udara sebelum menyentuh wajah Genji.

"Jika Xiumin saja tidak bisa memukulku. Apa daya gadis lemah sepertimu?" Genji menghempaskan tangan Jegun dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan gadis lemah! Dan kau-"

"Jeje sudah cukup," lerai Sora saat Jegun hendak kembali memukul Genji -lagi-. "Jangan melawannya, kumohon." Sungguh, Sora hanya tidak ingin Jegun terluka. Genji benar jika Xiumin saja sampai babak belur melawan Genji. Apa jadinya Jegun nanti?

"Aku tidak heran kenapa Xiumin membencimu, Takiya!"

"Aku justru heran kenapa Tamao bisa menyukaimu."

"Eh?" Jegun dan Sora tersentak. Apa Genji bilang tadi?

Genji berbalik, berjalan menjauhi "Hei Takiya! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Ish, aku heran kenapa kau bisa kelihatan akrab dengannya, Sora. Ada apa?"

"Engg" Sora menggumam. Lalu bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. "Jeje, aku rasa aku harus ke kelas."

Jegun mengangguk. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Tunggu aku di kantin istirahat nanti."

Sora mengangguk. "Uhm."

o..O..o

Sepulang sekolah, di rumah kediaman Genji, GPS nampak tengah berkumpul. Meskipun asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tamao?" Genji tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelah Tamao yang sedang membaca komik. "Bukankah aku sudah mengusir Xiumin keluar? Sesuai keinginanmu."

Tamao membalik halaman komiknya. "Xiumin keluar dari Suzuran bukan berarti dia mau bersamaku, bukan?"

"Oh ayolah, Tamao." Chuta tiba-tiba ikut menimpali. "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya." Tangannya mengambil beberapa kacang lalu memakannya.

Sebuah rubik tiba-tiba melayang ke arah Genji. Ia menangkap rubik yang masih berantakan itu lalu menatap sang pelaku pelemparan, Izaki.

"Payah, belum mencoba saja sudah pesimis," cemooh Izaki seraya duduk di hadapan Tamao.

Tamao menutup komiknya lalu memandang Izaki tak suka. "Lalu apa kabar dengan hubunganmu dan Sora, Izaki?"

Tamao menyeringai saat melihat gerakan tangan Genji yang tengah asik memainkan rubik tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia lalu kembali menatap Izaki.

"Ooh, Sora gadis yang saat itu datang bersama Jegun untuk menolong Xiumin kan?" tebak Chuta.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tamao.

Chuta mengangguk. "Aku pernah sekelas dengannya tahun lalu."

"Menurutmu bagaimana dia?" Tamao memancing, sambil sesekali melirik Genji yang -terlihat- masih asik dengan rubiknya.

"Dia cukup pendiam. Aku jarang melihatnya bertingkah. Ah tapi kurasa dia cukup manis. Bukan begitu, Izaki?"

Sebuah rubik yang telah selesai di letakan di atas meja. Genji berdiri lalu mengambil minuman kaleng milik Chuta. "Aku akan main biliar bersama Makise."

Seringai Tamao semakin mengembang. Ia mengambil rubik yang baru saja Genji selesaikan. "Kalian tahu? Kurasa Genji menyukainya," ucapnya setelah Genji pergi.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," ucap Izaki.

"Selain pada GPS, aku tidak pernah melihat Genji begitu peduli pada seseorang. Apalagi seorang gadis."

Chuta memandang Genji yang tengah bermain biliar. "Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mencoba membuat mereka dekat. Genji sudah sangat baik pada kita. "

"Padamu," ralat Izaki. "Dia rela menerima resiko babak belur dipukuli Xiumin hanya untuk mengusir Xiumin dari Suzuran dan membuka akses untukmu mendekati Jegun lebih terbuka lebar."

"Oh ayolah Izaki. Kau ingat siapa yang memukuli Senpai yang memalakimu, bukan?" bantah Tamao.

"Dan Chuta-"

"Ya," potong Chuta. "Aku ingat Genji yang mati-matian membelaku dan Makise saat Takayuki Sensei hampir menendang kami dari Suzuran."

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa. Genji buruk hanya dengan perkataannya," ujar Izaki. "Karna itu aku tidak masalah jika dia mendekati Sora."

"Tapi kau kan menyukainya, Izaki?" tanya Chuta heran.

"Anggap aku pengecut." Izaki memandang nanar meja di depannya. "Aku terlalu takut mengatakan jika aku menyukainya."

"Lihat siapa yang payah di sini," ejek Tamao.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau tahu? Tipe yang Sora sukai?"

Izaki terdiam menatap Chuta. "Aku," matanya menunjukan ia tengah berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Ck, berapa tahun kau bersamanya? Tipe pria idamannya saja kau tidak tahu. Pantas kau tidak bisa jadi pacarnya," decak Chuta.

Chuta meringis saat Izaki menyikut perutnya. "Ittai, Baka!"

"Apa yang dia suka?" Tanya Tamao.

"Semua hal, yang berwarna jingga," jawab Izaki. "Kau berikan dia pistol jinggapun dia akan senang. Yang penting warnanya jingga."

Tamao dan Chuta tertawa geli.

"Ajak dia makan siang saja," usul Chuta. "Setelah itu, kita pikirkan cara lain."

"Aku ragu," ujar Izaki. "Kau tahu Genji bukan orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini."

Tamao tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, Izaki. Kurasa dia akan mau melakukannya demi gadis yang ia sukai."

Izaki menghela napas panjang. "Kuharap dia benar-benar menyukai Sora."

Chuta menyerit. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, ada rasa tidak rela jika Genji hanya mempermainkan Sora," ujar Izaki. "Aku bersumpah akan memukul wajahnya jika sampai membuat Sora patah hati."

o..O..o

Sora menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Akhir bulan ini, Jeje."

Jegun nampak berpikir sejenak. Mulutnya masih mengunyah sushi. "Bisa tidak ya?"

Sora berdecak. "So sibuk sekali."

Jegun tertawa. "Aku kan memang sibuk. Jadwalku padat, Sora. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan perempuan palibg berpengaruh di dunia asal kau tahu."

Sora memutar bola matanya jengah. "Baiklah, aku percaya."

Jegun terkikik geli. "Memangnya filmnya sangat seru?"

Sora mengangguk. "Aku mendapat bocoran, katanya film itu bisa membuatmu merasakan apa yang karakter itu rasakan."

Jegun menyerit heran. "Itu film live action kan?"

Sora kembali mengangguk. "Dari mangaka terkenal itu."

"Aku tidak pernah liat animenya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Sora. "Isi ponselmu hanya anime comedy. Jangan-jangan kau itu kurang hiburan ya?"

Jegun tersenyum lebar. "Aku kurang tertawa. Yah, kuharap di awal tahun ketiga nanti, akan datang seorang pangeran ke Suzuran. Dan pangeran itu lucu, agak menyebalkan, tapi bisa membuatku tergila-gila."

Sora tertawa. "Kalau sampai benar begitu, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menjodohkanmu dengannya."

Senyuman Sora memudar saat melihat kepedihan di mata Jegun. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, Jegun hanya sedang mencoba melupakan Xiumin. Entah kenapa, sejak mengundurkan diri dari Suzuran, Xiumin tidak pernah menghubungi Jegun lagi. Bahkan, kemarin Jegun memergokinya tengah berduaan dengan seorang gadis.

"Sora, Jeje." Tamao berjalan mendekati meja Sora dan Jegun.

"Oh, hai Tamao." Sapa Sora.

"Yo," Tamao memandang Jegun. "Sora, boleh kupinjam Jeje sebentar?"

Sora tersenyum. "Silakan,"

Jegun memandang Tamao. "Mau kemana? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sora sendirian."

"Tidak apa, Jeje. Aku-"

"Aku akan menemaninya," potong Izaki yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kami," ralat Chuta seraya muncul dari belakang Izaki.

"Baiklah," Jegun bangkit. "Jaa ne. Sora."

Sora melambaikan tangan. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Izaki.

Sora mengangguk. "Uhm"

"Yoo, Sora." Chuta mengambil posisi di antara Sora dan Izaki. "Masih ingat denganku?"

Sora tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Chuta."

"Haha, baguslah."

"Begini," ujar Izaki. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Sora menyeerit. "Apa?"

"Kau ingat Genji, bukan?"

"Pemimpin kami. Teman sekelasmu juga," tambah Chuta.

Sora mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Dia ingin mengajakmu makan siang," jelas Izaki.

"Eh?" Sora tersikap. "Aku?"

Chuta mengangguk. "Kenapa, Sora?"

"Kenapa Genji tidak bilang langsung?"

"Genji gugup. Kau tahu? Dia sebenarnya tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar jika dalam situasi seperti ini," jelas Chuta.

Sora tertawa pelan.

"Minggu ini, bisa kan, Sora?" tanya Izaki lagi.

Sora nampak berpikir.

"Tenang," ujar Chuta. "Genji tidak akan melukaimu. Dia itu sebenarnya baik, percayalah. Jika dia sampai melukaimu, kau boleh potong telingaku."

Sora menatap Izaki. "Izaki?"

Izaki tersenyum. "Chuta benar, Sora. Pergilah. Genji itu orang baik."

"Baiklah," ujar Sora akhirnya.

Chuta bersorak. "Aku jamin ini akan menyenangkan, Sora. Akan kubuat ini menjadi kencan paling indah dalam hidupmu."

Sora tertawa. "Kenapa Chuta bersemangat sekali? Yang ingin pergi makan siang aku dan Genji. Bukan Chuta."

"Karna aku paling suka melihat temanku jatuh cinta," sahut Chuta seraya tertawa.

Sora terdiam, senyumannya memudar.

"A-ah maksudku. Aku suka jika melihat Genji akhirnya mendapatkan seorang gadis. A-ah mak-"

"Maksudnya," potong Izaki. "Chuta hanya senang. Itu saja."

Chuta tersenyum lebar. "Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu," pamit Sora.

"Ah, terimakasih," ucap Chuta. "Telah menerima ajakan ini."

Sora tersenyum. "Aku juga senang bisa menerima ajakannya."

o..O..o

Jegun dan Tamao nampak duduk di kursi panjang. Keduanya asik menikmati permainan basket di depan mereka.

"Aku heran apa yang membuat kalian nyaman bersama Genji. Kurasa, dia orang yang menyebalkan."

Tamao tersenyum. "Dia tidak seperti itu. Aku justru heran kenapa Xiumin tidak menyukainya."

Jegun terdiam. "Kau benar. Xiumin memang aneh."

Tamao menyentuh pundak Jegun. "Jeje-"

"Dia, tipe orang yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya sendiri," Jegun menyela. Tatapannya menerawang. "Hanya kata-katanya yang manis. Nyatanya semua itu kebohongan. Aku benci laki-laki seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, Jeje. Ada lebih dari 100 orang laki-laki di sini. Bukan hanya Xiumin yang bisa mendampingimu."

"Aku melihatnya," Jegun mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis. Xiumin terlihat begitu mesra." Jegun meremas rok yang ia kenakan.

Tamao perlahan merangkul Jegun. Mengelus bahu gadis di sebelahnya. "Tenanglah, Jeje."

Tamao meraih pergelangan tangan Jegun. "Pukul saja aku jika memang itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu."

Jegun terdiam, namun kemudian menatap lapangan di hadapannya.

"Laki-laki seperti itu tidak pantas untuk dipikirkan."

Tamao tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencari laki-laki yang pantas untuk kau pikirkan?"

Jegun melirik Tamao, dengan pergelangan tangan Jegun yang masih Tamao genggam. "Contohnya?"

"Orang yang ada di sampingmu, misalnya," sahut Tamao.

Jegun tertawa pelan.

Tamao kembali tersenyum. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa, Jeje. Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat cantik saat tertawa."

"Kau minta di hajar ya?" canda Jegun. "Kau ingat aku akan mengikuti olimpiade karate bulan depan."

Tamao tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu hajar saja." Pergelangan tangan Jegun di angkat, membuat kepalan tangannya tepat di pipi kiri Tamao.

Jegun menarik tangannya. "Nanti kau menangis. Aku tidak tega."

Jegun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Tamao merangkulnya. Ia sontak menjauhkan diri. "Tamao lepas."

Tamao kemudian melepas rangkulannya. "Maaf, aku, hanya terbawa suasana."

Jegun mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung.

'Bodoh!' Rutuk Tamao dalam hati.

"Tamao," Jegun berdiri. "Aku ke kelas dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan."

Tamao mengangguk kikuk. "Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"Ah, Jeje."

Jegun berhenti begitu Tamao memanggilnya ia menoleh.

"Nanti," Tamao menatap Jegun. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama."

"Tapi sora-"

"Izaki akan pulang bersama Sora."

"Baiklah," ucap Jegun akhirnya. "Tunggu aku di gerbang."

Tamao mengangguk, ia terus memandang Jegun yang perlahan pergi menjauh.

'Kenapa aku merasa kau masih mencintai Xiumin, Jeje?'

Tamao melirik ke belakangnya. Atap, ya, Tamao harus kesana.

o..O..o

Genji menyerit saat melihat pesan yang Chuta kirim padanya. Chuta bilang jika ia harus mau makan siang dengan Sora. Chuta bahkan memaksana, dan mengancam ia akan terjun dari atap Suzuran bersama Akemi dan Makise jika Genji tidak mau.

Genji menghela napas pasrah lalu mengirimkan jawaban pada Chuta bahwa ia bersedia. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya, lalu kembali membaca komik.

'Genji.' Gerakan tangan Genji yang hendak membuka komik berhenti, ia menoleh, kedua manik kelamnya menatap sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di sebelah drum. Genji tersenyum, ia berdiri, hendak menghampiri sosok itu namun tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik terbuka.

Genji menoleh ke pintu, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, bajingan!"

Genji sontak menghindar saat pemuda itu hendak memukulnya. Ia lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu, memutarnya ke belakang punggung, mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Kau ingin babak belur, Ogawa?"

Rahang Seki mengeras. "Lepas!"

Genji menyeringai, ia melepas kunciannya lalu dengan cepat memukul wajah Seki. Belum sempat Seki membalas, Genji menarik kerah seragam Seki lalu kembali memukul wajahnya. Genji melempar Seki, membuatnya jatuh di lantai ruang musik yang dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Cari mati?" tanya Genji angkuh.

Kepalan tangan Seki semakin mengeras. "Berhenti merebut semua yang kumiliki!"

Genji menyerit tidak mengerti.

"Kau membuat Xiumin pergi. Sekarang kau mencoba merebut Sora juga?!"

Genji menyeringai. "Oh, jadi Sora ya?"

Seki maju, mencengkram kerah seragam Genji. "Jangan. Mencoba. Mendekatinya."

Genji justru tersenyum senang. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya santai.

"DIA MILIKKU!"

Entah kenapa, emosi Genji tiba-tiba naik. Ada rasa tidak suka saat Seki menyebut Sora milik Seki. Entahlah, Genji hanya merasa, tidak rela.Ia balas mencengkram seragam Seki,

Jujur, Seki tersentak saat melihat kilatan di kedua mata Genji berubah. Ia kembali meringis saat Genji memukul wajahnya, ia membalas, memukul wajah Genji namun Sayang, pukulannya terhalang. Genji sudah lebih dulu menendang perutnya.

"Dia bukan milikmu!" Genji merapikan seragamnya.

Genji berjalan menuju pintu ke luar, namun Ia berhenti lalu menoleh menatap Seki yang masih merintih kesakitan. Senyuman miring tersungging di wajahnya. Ia kemudian menutup ruang musik, meninggalkan Seki bersama rintihan kesakitannya.

"Brengsek!" Seki mencoba berdiri, memgangi wajahnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Suatu hari akan kuambil semua yang kau punya, Takiya!"

o..O..o

Sora menarik napas panjang sebelum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk kedalam cafe. Pantulan dirinya di pintu kaca terlihat begitu nyata. Dress soft blue selutut yang simple dengan lengan sebahu, kedua kaki mungilnya dibalu flat shoes senada, serta tas selempang kecil yang ada di bahu kanannya. Rambutnya ia gerai, lengkap dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya. Matanya. menyisir setiap sudut, berusaha mencari sosok pemuda yang ia kenali.

Senyuman Sora mengembang saat menangkap seorang pemuda dengan jaket berwarna coklat tengah duduk di dekat jendela. Pemuda itu nampak melambaikan tangannya pada Sora, seolah memberitahunya untuk mendekat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sora menarik kursi di hadapan Genji lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Aku baru saja tiba," sahut Genji. Tangannya kembali terangkat. Memanggil pelayan untuk mendekat.

Selesai memesan, pelayan itu membungkuk pergi.

"Kapan Genji datang?" tanya Sora.

Genji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap -melirik- Sora yang ada di hadapannya sebelum kembali menatap jendela. "10 menit yang lalu."

"Chuta," Sora tersenyum. "Dia lucu. Apakah kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Makise juga. Aku tidak menyangka jika GPS bisa bertingkah konyol seperti mereka. Kukira..., "

"Apa?" Tanya Genji.

Sora menatap kaca di sampingnya. "Kukira GPS adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang berpikir serius. Kukira kalian tidak pernah bercanda."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karna Genji dan Izaki juga terlihat seperti itu," sahut Sora. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Izaki tertawa. Apalagi Genji."

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak bahagia?"

"Jangan tersinggung." Sora mencicit. "Sebelumnya aku hanya berpikir jika kau tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain wajah datarmu itu."

"Sebelumnya?"

Sora mengangguk. "Tapi kemarin, saat kau datang dan menunjukan wajah khawatirmu. Aku berubah pikiran."

"Maksudmu?"

Sora mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua manik kelam Genji. "Aku ingin melihat ekspresi Genji yang lain."

Genji terdiam.

"Permisi," pelayan datang, lalu meletakan dua piring wafel juga dua buah cangkir berisi kopi di hadapan Genji dan Sora.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu." Pelayan itu menyimpan bon si atas meja.

Genji melihatnya sekilas lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada pelayan itu. Sora terdiam, ia baru akan mengeluarkan dompet.

"Terimakasih." Pelayan itu

membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Nanti-"

"Biar aku yang bayar," potong Genji.

"Aku yang mengajakmu," sambungnya.

Entah kenapa Sora dan Genji hanya diam. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk menyentuh piring di hadapan mereka.

"Makanlah," ucap Genji akhirnya lalu mulai mengambil sendok.

"Uhm," Sora mengangguk. "Itadakimasu."

Keduanya nampak asik menikmati sepiring wafel serta kopi mereka, sambil sesekali diiringi pembicaraan ringan. Tanpa sadar, kadang Genji tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sora. Bagaimana cara gadis itu menanggilnya 'Genji' bagaimana senyumannya, juga bagaimana lucunya cara gadis itu memakan dan mengunyah wafel miliknya.

Sora menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera merogoh tas miliknya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah berukuran sedang. "Ini untukmu."

Genji menyerit memandangi kotak yang Sora berikan.

"Sebagai bentuk terimakasihku karna kau sudah sering menolongku," jelas Sora.

"Jangan salah paham. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Jika saja aku tahu saat itu kau menyusahkan diri sendiri untuk menolong Senpai kesayanganmu itu. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah menolongmu."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau menolongku, bukan?" tanya Sora.

"Kenapa?" Genji mengaduk kopi miliknya dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau selalu menuruti apa yang Yoko Senpai katakan?"

"Karna, ibuku pernah berkata, bahwa 'perlakukanlah orang lain, seperti kau ingin diperlakukan oleh mereka'," jelas Sora. "Aku ingin, saat aku membutuhkan seseorang. Akan ada yang rela menolongku. Saat aku terjatuh kedalam lubang, akan ada seseorang yang sudi mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Karna aku sadar aku bukan orang yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak bisa memanjat dinding sekolah ataupun melawan saat para berandalan menggangguku. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku ini sangat payah, Genji?"

Genji hanya diam saat Sora menatapnya.

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Seorang manusia akan membutuhkan manusia lain untuk bertahan hidup. Karna itulah, aku mencoba membantu sebisaku. Asal masih dalam jangkauanku, sebisa mungkin aku akan menolongnya. Aku belum siap diinjak, karna itu aku tidak akan menginjak. Aku masih ingin ditolong, karna itu aku ingin menolong sebisaku."

"Apa kata-kataku salah, Genji?" Tanya Sora saat menyadari Genji menatapnya datar.

"Tidak," Genji menyesap kopi yang ada di cangkirnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau terlalu dini untuk meyakini prinsip Bodoh seperti itu."

"Menurutmu itu semua adalah hal yang Bodoh?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Genji. "Orang yang kau tolong, belum tentu akan menolongmu kembali. Saat kau menolongnya, dia akan membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Tapi saat kau meminta uluran tangannya, yang akan dia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dan berkata 'maaf'."

"Jadi menurutmu menolong orang lain adalah tindakan yang Bodoh?"

Genji menyerit. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jadi, saat kau membantuku masuk kedalam sekolah dan juga saat kau menolongku dari para berandalan itu. Itu juga adalah tindakan yang Bodoh?" ucap Sora tak terima.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Aizawa?" Suara Genji sedikit meninggi. "Seandainya waktu bisa kuputar kembali. Akan kubiarkan kau bermalam di depan pagar Suzuran. Seadainya bisa, aku akan membiarkan mereka memperkosamu bahkan di depan mataku!"

Mata Sora membulat. Bibirnya bergetar saat mendengar kata-kata Genji. Ia gigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya mendunduk.

"Maaf. Telah membuatmu melakukan hal Bodoh dengan menolongku,"

Sora meremas dres yang ia pakai. "Tapi terimakasih. Tindakan bodohmu benar-benar membantuku, Genji."

Sora mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Genji serius. "Maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi. Terimakasih sudah mengundangku datang. Aku permisi."

Sora berdiri, tak menunggu respon apapun dari Genji. Ia membalik tubuhnya berjalan menjauhi tempat yang ia dan Genji duduki. Sedikitpun tak pernah ia menoleh ke belakang. Sekedar melihat reaksi Genji. Tangan kecilnya bergetar saat mendorong pintu kaca. Tanpa sadar, setetes air matanya jatuh saat melewati pintu keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Sora memegangi tasnya dengan kuat, berjalan cepat menuju halte bus. Isakannya tiba-tiba keluar di tengah riuhan orang yang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh. Ia menonggak, menatap langit kelabu yang siap menurunkan rintik airnya.

Setetes air hujan jatuh tepat di pipi kanan Sora, bersamaan dengan itu, air matanya menyusul membasahi kedua pipi Sora. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Bukankah seharusnya ini hari yang menyenangkan, Genji?'

o..O..o

Genji menghembuskan napas gusar. Merutuki kata-kata bodoh yang seenaknya keluar dari mulutnya. Dipandangnya kursi yang telah kosong di hadapannya. Genji memejamkan mata seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Baka!' Rutuknya.

'Ingat! Dia bukan GPS, jadi jaga kata-katamu saat bicara dengannya. Gadis seperti Sora mungkin saja akan ketakutan saat kau sedikit membentaknya, jadi kendalikan dirimu. Jangan membuatnya ketakutan saat sedang bersamamu!'

Ya, Genji seharusnya mengingat ucapan Chuta. Pandangan Genji jatuh pada kotak merah yang Sora berikan padanya. Penasaran, ia membuka kotak tersebut.

'Kunai?' Batin Genji saat melihat sebuah benda runcing. Bentuknya mirip seperti yang sering digunakan Namikaze Minato dalam Anime Naruto. Lengkap dengan ukiran kanji di bagian pegangannya. Secarik kertas kecil terdapat di dalam kotak.

'Dari pada menakuti menggunakan pistol. Bukankah lebih keren jika Genji bersikap seperti Minato?'

Genji tersenyum tipis. "Dasar," gumamnya. Namun senyuman Genji memudar, saat sadar gadis yang baru saja membuatnya tersenyum kini pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyaa!" Jeritan seorang pengunjung wanita hampir membuat Genji tuli. Oh ayolah, tadi hanya sebuah petir. Tapi kenapa wanita itu berteriak demikian keras?

"Hujan?" Rintik hujan mulai mengguyur kota Tokyo. Pejalan kaki berlarian menepi mencari tempat aman untuk berteduh. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Sora. Ia ingat Sora hanya membawa tas yang kecil, Genji ragu gadis itu membawa payung. Cepat-cepat ia masukan kotak pemberian Sora kedalam tas. Tangannya terpaku, saat melihat sebuah payung hitam di dalam tasnya.

Genji ingat, Chuta sempat mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Ini pasti ulah Chuta. Ia sengaja menyimpan payung dalam tas Genji. Karna sebelumnya Chuta bilang bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan yang deras.

'Aku membayangkan kalian berdua basah kuyup di tengah jalan.' Begitulah kita-kira perkataan Chuta.

Genji segera bangkit dari tempatnya lalu keluar dari cafe itu. Ia yakin, Sora masih belum jauh.

'Kau dimana, Sora?'

Mata Genji terus menyusuri setiap sudut jalanan. Kakinya melangkah cepat menerobos pejalan kaki lain yang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh.

'Dimana gadis kecil itu!'

Hujan kian deras, bahkan jaket yang Genji kenakan basah terkena percikan hujan, meskipun sejak tadi ia selalu berjalan di tempat yang tidak terkena hujan. Ia terus mencari, kakinya terus melangkah sampai kedua manik hitamnya menangkap seorang nenek tua tengah berdiri di depan toko kue.

Langkah Genji berhenti, mengamati bagaimana nenek itu terus menatap ke langit. Seolah meminta sang pencipta menghentikan jutaan air yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Obaa-san?"

"Ah," nenek itu tersikap saat Genji menepuk pelan bahunya. "Anak muda. Apa aku menghalangi jalanmu?"

Genji menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang Obaa-san lakukan?"

Nenek itu tampak tersenyum kecil. "Menunggu hujan," sahutnya.

"Tidak ada yang menjemputmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat anakku repot."

"Obaa-san ingin kemana?" Tanya Genji lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang. Tapi halte busnya ada di sebrang."

Genji mengeluarkan payung yang ada di ranselnya lalu membuka payung hitam tersebut. "Ayo, Obaa-san. Biar kuantar kesebrang jalan."

Nenek itu nampak terdiam lalu tersenyum hangat. "Tidak perlu, anak muda. Aku masih bisa berdiri di sini sedikit lebih lama."

"Tak apa. Aku juga ingin menyebrang." Genji mengulurkan satu lengannya, merangkul sang nenek agar berada di bawah payung hitamnya. "Ayo, Obaa-san."

Nenek itu kembali tersenyum hangat. "Terimakasih, anak muda."

Genji bergumam kecil lalu melangkahkan kakinya, membawa sang nenek menuju zebra cross. Langkahnya lambat, mengikuti langkah kaki sang nenek. Genji menghiraukan tatapan haru dari para pejalan kaki saat melihatnya dan sang nenek.

"Akh"

Genji menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar pekikan seorang gadis. Ia menyerit saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya di depan toko boneka.

"Ada apa, anak muda?"

Genji menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa mendengar suara seseorang yang kukenal," sahut Genji seraya kembali berjalan.

Genji sampai tepat di samping lampu lalu lintas, berdiri di samping para pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang . Matanya menatap lampu yang masih berwarna merah. Tepat saat lambut berwarna hijau, Genji mulai melangkah membawa sang nenek ke sebrang jalan. Terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di halte bus.

"Terimakasih, anak muda," ucap sang nenek.

Genji menutup payungnya lalu memberikannya pada sang nenek. "Bawalah, Obaa-san. Aku yakin Obaa-san membutuhkannya."

Nenek itu menggeleng. "Ini sudah cukup. Kau juga pasti membutuhkan payungnya."

"Obaa-san lebih membutuhkannya. Tak apa. Bawalah, aku akan menyesal jika membiarkan Obaa-san pergi tanpa membawa payung."

Nenek itu tersenyum hangat. "Siapa namamu, nak?" Tangannya mengambil payung yang Genji berikan.

"Fujirawa Genji."

"Kau anak yang baik, Fujirawa." Jemari sang nenek mengusap pelan bahu Genji.

"Temanku, pernah bilang," Genji menatap jalanan lalu kembali menatap sang nenek. "Perlakukanlah orang lain, seperti kau ingin diperlakukan oleh mereka."

Bus datang. Beberapa penumpang nampak turun dari bus.

"Naiklah, Obaa-san."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, anak muda." Sang nenek tersenyum kecil lalu menaiki bus.

Genji terdiam saat bus mulai berjalan pergi.

'Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?'

Genji mendudukan dirinya di kursi saat merasa kedua kakinya melemas.

'Apa menolongku adalah hal yang Bodoh?'

Rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Genji saat kata-kata Sora kembali terlintas.

"Sora," gumamnya yang hanya termakan oleh derasnya hujan.

Genji kembali berdiri, berniat meninggalkan halte itu. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat melihat ke sebrang jalan. Tepat di depan bangunan yang merupakan toko boneka. Di sana berdiri seorang gadis.

Gadis yang sejak tadi ia cari. Gadis yang memberinya sebuah kunai. Gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Sora," gumam Genji.

o..O..o

Sora berhenti di depan toko boneka. Ia menghela napas berkali-laki. Merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa payung.

"Kemari, Sayang."

Sora menoleh, ia melihat sepasang kekasih baru saja keluar dari toko boneka itu. Sang pemuda nampak membuka payung bagi kekasihnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju lampu lalu lintas.

Sora menunduk.

'Izaki,' jemari lentiknya meremas dress biru yang ia kenakan.

"Lihat pemuda itu, astaga! Dia baik sekali. Ah seandainya kekasihku seperti dia."

Pekikan seorang gadis membuat Sora menoleh ke sisi kiri. Matanya membulat saat melihat Genji tengah memapah seorang nenek.

"Ya ampun!"

Sora terdorong ke belakang saat seorang gadis tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Ingin melihat pemandangan itu lebih dekat. Sora berjinjit, berusaha melihat apa itu benar-benar Genji. Namun Sayang, ia bahkan terlalu pendek untuk melihatnya.

"Akh," ia kembali terdorong saat seseorang berkerumun di depannya.

Duk!

Sora kembali meringis saat kepalanya terbentur kaca. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak lalu menendang semua orang di depannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, tubuhnya bahkan terlalu kecil untuk menahan dorongan dari segala penjuru itu.

'Jeje' jeritnya dalam hati. Mungkin jika ada Jegun, Jegun bisa sedikit membantunya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu telah pergi, terbukti dari kerumunan orang yang kini mulai pergi dari hadapannya.

'Busnya datang,' batinnya. Seharusnya ia menaiki bus itu. Tapi apa daya? Ia tidak membawa payung. Ia tidak bisa menyebrang begitu saja. Apalagi kini hujan turun sangat deras.

Sora kembali menghela napas jenuh. Bus di sebrang jalan sana kini mulai pergi. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat Genji berada di halte. Genji nampak duduk di kursi sambil menunduk.

Sora maju beberapa langkah, menatap pemuda yang kini mulai berdiri. Jantung Sora seakan berhenti berdetak saat Genji menatapnya.

Hembusan angin kencang membuatnya kembali mundur, namun ia tetap membuka mata. Membalas tatapan Genji yang ada di sebrang jalan sana. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Mereka tidak melakukan apapu, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kaki Sora seakan membeku, tak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya saat ini. Namun tubuhnya tersentak saat kilatan serta gemuruh petir kembali muncul. Hujan semakin deras, gemurug petir mulai bersahutan. Sora mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak kaca toko. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia mencengkram kuat tas yang ia bawa. Sora tak lagi menatap Genji. Ia sibuk memejamkan mata saat kilatan petir terasa begitu nyata di depan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai,"

Sora tersentak saat mendengar ucapan seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan bersama temannya. Orang-orang nampak mulai pergi, mencari bangunan untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Sora kembali menatap Genji. Pemuda itu nampak masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sora memelik kecil saat hembusan angin kencang menerpanya, membawa butiran air hujam membasahi dressnya.

Ia semakin menyudutkan diri ke kaca di belakangnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis. Selama ini ia selalu ada di dalam rumah jika ada badai. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada di luar seperti ini. Ia bahkan seakan tuli saat pemilik toko boneka menyuruhnya masuk. Sora terlalu takut. Bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata. Helaian rambutnya ikut berhembus bersama angin.

Sora perlahan membuka matanya, mencoba kembali melihat Genji. Namun ia tersentak saat tak menemuka Genji sebrangnya.

"G-genji?" Sora semakin ketakutan. Jangan-jangan Genji sudah pulang?

Sora menjerit kecil saat gemuruh petir yang begitu kencang kembali terdengar.

"Nona," sang pemilik toko mengetuk kaca yang ada di belakang Sora. "Ayo masuk, badai ini akan terus membesar. Berbahaya jika anda di luar."

Namun Sora seakan tuli, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Ibu," Sora menggumam lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat masuk!"

Sora tersentak saat tiba-tiba suara Genji masuk ke telinganya. Ditatapnya kini Genji yang berada di depannya. Genji terlihat basah kuyup dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Apa Genji baru saja menerobos hujan?

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Sora, Genji menarik tangan Sora memasuki toko boneka itu, dimana sang pemilik toko sudah membukakan pintu.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini." Sang pemilik toko langsung megunci pintu tokonya, tak lupa menutup semua tirai yang ada di kaca toko. "Di luar sana sedang ada badai. Berbahaya jika berkeliaran di luar."

Sora masih terdiam, otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Bibi," gumamnya. "Terimakasih."

Pemilik toko itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Tunggu sebentar. Akan kuambilkan handuk untuk kalian berdua."

Pemilik toko itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Meninggalkan Genji dan Sora.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Genji? Kenapa kau menerobos hujan? Itu berbahaya."

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya," Genji menatap Sora heran. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Sora lirih. "Aku takut."

"Ini dia," sang pemilik toko kembali dengan dua buah handuk untuk Sora dan Genji.

Genji mengambil kedua handuk itu, menyimpan salah satunya di bahunya lalu meletakan handuk yang satunya di atas kepala Sora.

"Akan lebih menakutkan jika kau terus di luar," tangan Genji mulai bergerak mengusap pelan wajah Sora yang terlihat basah karna percikan air hujan.

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum. Merasa rindu akan suaminya yang sedang bekerja.

Sora menatap Genji dengan mata bulatnya. Genji menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Sora mengangguk kikuk lalu mulai mengambil alih handuk yang Genji pegang.

"Genji, kau basah kuyup."

"Aku tahu," sahut Genji datar serya mengeringkan rambutnya.

Mata Sora berbinar saat melihat beberapa kaus tergantung.

"Bibi? Bajunya dijual?" Tanyanya polos.

Sang pemilik toko tertawa pelan. "Tentu, Nona. Yah, meskipun ini toko boneka, tapi aku kadang menjual baju dan juga sepatu."

Sora mendekati salah satu kaus, masih dengan handuk yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Bibi, aku mau baju ini." Sora mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna biru tua.

Genji menyerit heran saat Sora membawa kaus itu ke hadapannya. "Ini, supaya Genji tidak sakit."

Genji masih diam. Menatap kaus yang Sora sodorkan padanya.

"Pakai," Sora meraih resleting jaket Genji, menurunkannya perlahan namun kemudian gerakan tangannya berhenti. Menyadari jika di hadapannya adalah Genji, bukan Izaki.

"Ma-maaf," Sora buru-buru menarik tangannya lalu memunggungi Genji dengan wajah memerah. "M-maafkan aku." Sora kembali menunduk.

Sementara sang pemilik toko hanya terkikik geli.

Genji menghela napas lalu mengambil kaus di tangan Sora dengan cepat. "Bibi? Apa ada kamar mandi?"

Pemilik toko mengangguk. "Di ujung sana."

Genji kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah yang di maksud.

"Sepertinya, badai ini akan lama."

Sora mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah lalu mengangguk kecil. "Uhm."

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Sora menggeleng. "B-bukan. Dia temanku."

Pemilik toko itu mendorong kursi plastik. "Duduklah."

Sora mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak, Bibi."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan Genji yang baru saja berganti pakaian, masih dengan rambut basahnya.

Ia menatap Sora yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan pemilik toko. Ia lalu melihat ke luar jendela. Badai masih terjadi, Genji berpikir sepertinya bangunan ini dirancang sedemikian rupa, sampai suara gemuruh petir tidak terlalu terdengar.

"Ah, kemarilah." Pemilik tokoh menyodorkan kursi plastik pada Genji. Genji mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Sora.

"Ah, sebentar. Aku mendapat telpon." Pemilik toko itu masuk kedalam ruangan seraya berbicara dengan ponselnya.

"Aku-"

"Genji-"

Genji dan Sora sama-sama kembali terdiam.

"Kau duluan," ucap Genji.

Sora menggeleng. "Genji saja."

"Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku di kafe tadi," ujar Genji akhirnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu."

Sora mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tak apa. Mungkin, tadi aku hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Lalu," Genji menatap Sora yang masih tidak mau menatapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku," Sora memainkan jarinya di atas etalase kaca. "Hanya ingin minta maaf. Karna membuatmu melakukan hal Bodoh lagi."

Genji terdiam. Pikirannya menerawang. "Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," ucap Genji.

Sora mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua manik kelam Genji.

"Aku ingin melakukan hal Bodoh itu bersamamu," tambah Genji.

Wajah Sora kembali bersemu, namun ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih,"

Jatung Genji seakan meleleh saat melihat iris karamel di depannya. Ia perlahan tersenyum, digerakannya satu tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Sora. Menepuk pelan kepala gadis di hadapannya. "Katakan itu lagi. Saat aku melakukan hal Bodoh. Teruslah berkata seperti itu."

Senyuman Sora semakin mengembang. "Terimakasih, Genji."

Senyuman di wajah Genji belum pudar, ia terus tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis Sora yang terus mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Jiwanya menghangat, seakan sepasang tangan tengah merangkul jantungnya. Menyelimuti jantung itu dengan kehangatan.

Hari ini, di tengah hujan badai, di dalam toko boneka. Genji seakan menemukan apa yang selalu ia cari. Seorang gadis yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenang. Seorang gadis yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Juga seorang gadis yang mampu membuat jantungnya menghangat.

Gadis itu, kini ada di hadapannya. Tertawa kecil dengan wajah merah yang menggemaskan. Iris karamel teduhnya memancarkan kehangatan yang begitu damai.

 **Fin** **Spesial for Oguri Shun Birthday** **Otanjoubi Omedetou, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai Fans hehe.** **Dan untuk Readers, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Dan, mohon maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan.** **#HappyOguriShunDay**


End file.
